


Noise

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 08:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11376876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Exactly what the name says.





	Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-12-20 11:00am to 11:04am

"Severus?" "Yes?" "Would it be possible for you to stop doing that?" "Doing what?" "This annoying sound you seem to like so much." "An annoying sound?" "Yes, an annoying sound. You must know it is annoying for everyone else after a while." "It is?" Lucius sighed deeply. "Yes. Don't be ridiculous. You know very well that it is." Again the noise came. "Sev!" A smile formed on the Potions Master's lips. "Yes?" "Stop making that noise." Every word was spoken with barely restrained anger. And again it could be heard... "ARRRGGGHHHH!!!"


End file.
